Massively parallel processing (MPP) databases are designed to scale to hundreds or thousands of nodes (or more) to provide parallel computing resources to process queries. An MPP database can simultaneously process large amounts of data to perform read-only analytics on the data. Typically, the data warehouses from which the MPP database draws its data are updated during off-peak hours, during which time bulk inserts of data are provided to the system. These databases, however, are unable to simultaneously provide MPP processing with real-time data updates without sacrificing the scalability and performance of the MPP database processing model.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.